<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momentum by BelleRaev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905527">Momentum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev'>BelleRaev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Play Fight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, F/M, Impatience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience? We don’t know her.</p><p>Or Nile is high on dangerous mission adrenaline and Booker helps her to calm down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Play Fight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Momentum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5552.html?thread=1783984#cmt1783984</p><p>Here’s another installment in my ‘the feels are gonna get them’ series. The theme song of this verse is ‘Play Fight’ by THEY., give it a listen for some sexy mood music.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All clear in the south wing”</p><p>Joe’s voice echoed in her ear and Nile felt a wave of relief but couldn’t exhale yet because she still had two doors to get through if the blueprints that they procured were accurate. </p><p>Gunshots rang out over head along with the dull thud of bodies hitting the floor but she didn’t have the time to wonder if it was her friends or the enemy as she pushed through the door and took aim. </p><p>Bullets whizzed around her as she took cover from the barrage with some quick tuck and rolls. She wasn’t fast enough to avoid taking one in the left thigh but it barely registered as a pinprick with the amount of adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream. </p><p>“Five at first check point” Nile spoke through the earpiece after rising to her feet against the column and peering around the corner for a quick headcount. </p><p>There was no way out of the building except the way she came through, there would only be more dead ends the further in she went which made it a perfect place to push someone into a corner. </p><p>More bullets flew through the air and she breathed waiting for an opening before taking her shots. </p><p>“Three at first check point” she called over the radio as bodies fell and she listened for footfalls. </p><p>“Booker’s on his way down” Andy replied as Nile dived from her column to another with better vantage points and fired off a few more shots. </p><p>“Top floor cleared” Quynh’s voice followed as she ducked against return fire. Now she was the only person left to clear her floor before they can call the mission a success. </p><p>She peered around the column and had to pull back quickly when bullets came flying. Then the door slammed open allowing her to act when their attention became divided. </p><p>They went down easily with Booker drawing out their fire and soon Nile was moving passed him and kicking down the last door in the hallway. </p><p>More bullets flying, more shots hitting her torso and more bodies hitting the ground until she was swinging her rifle around an empty room and crossing over corpses to go back out.</p><p>“All clear” Booker spoke from behind her and lowered his weapon after a few minutes of making sure there weren’t going to be any surprises in the hallway.</p><p>“Good job, let’s move out. Meeting at the west end” Andy spoke in her ear along with a flurry of ‘copies’ before the radio went silent again. </p><p>She was finally allowed to breathe and Nile did so with a big exhale as she pulled the communicator out of her ear for some quiet of the mind and set her weapon down against the wall. </p><p>“Do you need a minute?” Booker spoke suddenly closer than she remembered him being. Enough that the smell of his sweat filled her nostrils in combination of the blood and remnants of guns firing. </p><p>It could’ve been the adrenaline that moved her or the fact that he somehow made being disheveled and streaked with blood attractive but she was pulling him by the vest to crush their mouths together in response. </p><p>He stiffened against her and made no moves to reciprocate which caused her to pull back and stare into his questioning gaze. He looked more concerned than he looked confused and it was nice in essence but it was dwindling the rush of heart pounding excitement that ran through her. </p><p>“I’m good” she answers before he could ask, “I just need to wind down a little. If you don’t mind being a little bit more useful” Nile finishes with an arch of her brow and lets her hand wander from the heavy bulk of the vest to the waist of his cargoes. </p><p>Booker still looked unconvinced but his shoulders relaxed as she tugged on the material for emphasis, “right now?” He asked and gave a pointed look around the room as if to remind her of the carnage around them. </p><p>“I’ve seen worse” Nile answers in a tone that says she won’t be elaborating and pulls the straps from the buckle since he’s not actively trying to stop her. </p><p>“Andy’s waiting for us” Booker says and there’s amusement in his tone from watching her fumble with the thing. </p><p>“Then make it quick” she responds just short of adding ‘obviously’ to the end of the sentence and yanks at the buttons to no avail, Booker chuckles above her when the pants somehow only tightened. She fixed him a sharp glare and gets ready to call it off when he leans down to capture her lips between his and winds a heavy hand to her nape to turn it deep and dirty. </p><p>Nile returns it wholeheartedly and pressed her body against his only to feel nothing but all the gear in the way. She pulls back again, breaking the kiss with a frustrated groan and just worked on getting her own pants undone as it was a much easier task. </p><p>She watched Booker watching her from beneath her lashes but there was no time for a show when they were pushing their luck as it was. Instead, the moment her zipper was open she reached for his hand and shoved it inside the thin cotton of her underwear and against her sex. </p><p>She watched his eyes widen and his mouth opened with a word that gets stuck in the bob of his throat when she works her hips against his hand. </p><p>“Nile!” The word escapes finally, sharp and shocked when she grinds against his roughened fingers. Adrenaline and want had caused her to moisten already and now the feel of the thick digits between her folds were making her wet and heated all over.  </p><p>“You don’t want to?” Nile asks faking a pout and guiding his fingers further between her slick folds until she could feel herself quivering against the tip of them.  </p><p>“I want to” Booker answers, voice grating against whatever better judgement he had been trying to hold on to. </p><p>“Then hurry up or I’ll just do this myself” Nile says breath hitching as she rocked against his hand and ground down into his palm to stimulate her clit. </p><p>Booker sets to motion finally, dropping his weapon to the floor in a terrible show of gun safety that she would have to admonish him for later, and untangles the mess that she made of his pants. </p><p>He’s freeing his cock from the confines of his boxer briefs and palming himself full when Nile releases his hand from between her thighs to try  to figure out how they’re going to make it work. </p><p>“Against the wall” she says pulling him forward  and ignoring the show he makes of licking her juices from his fingers. They definitely don’t have time for that. </p><p>“Like this” she guides as her back hits the wall and she spins in his arms until her palms are flat against it. </p><p>“Fuck” Booker answers when she pushes back against him and the rough fabric of her pants rubs against his swollen length.</p><p>“You’re so bossy when you want it bad” he adds quietly and Nile wonders if it was meant for her to hear. </p><p>“Andy’s waiting for us remember?” Nile says instead as she feels his hands rubbing gently along her stomach and hip bones.</p><p>“I remember” Booker answers, gripping at her pants and underwear to yank them hard down her thighs in contrast. </p><p>It turns her on way more than she expected, in fact the entire situation was doing a lot for her that felt like more than just blowing off steam from the mission. </p><p>“By all means, waste more time” Nile teases when his hands are at her hips then rubbing at the exposed parts of her thighs and roaming over her ass. </p><p>“No, they would definitely come find us down here” Booker answers, smug smile evident in his tone as his hand finds their way between her thighs again and prods at her entrance. </p><p>“Booker,” Nile starts then huffs out a breath when his hand pulls away and she feels the tip of his cock sliding between her folds and over her hole. </p><p>She pushes back into him but his wide hand flat at her back holds steady and she ends up sliding over his length instead. </p><p>Nile gives a groan that’s as much frustration as it is pleasure and leans her head forward on the cool brick to keep from turning around to strangle him. </p><p>“You’re, ” <i>such an asshole sometimes</i> she means to say but it cuts short when he pushes inside with a hard shove of his hips that knocks the air out of her lungs.</p><p>“Fuck” Nile breathes on a whine feeling the stretch of him all at once, then before she could adjust to the feeling of being full, he’s pulling back and shoving in hard again. </p><p>It’s a brutal pace that makes her cry out as he repeats the motion without pause and she’s cupping a palm over her mouth to muffle the loud shrill sounds as she gives her weight to the wall – there’s no point in trying to brace for it since her fingers just scramble over smooth brick every time he rocks her forward and pulls her back hard on his cock. </p><p>“Nngh” Nile’s biting back with her teeth digging hard into her lip but she’d already lost her ability to make speech, her tongue already felt heavy, her voice hoarse and all her cognizance went to keeping her mouth covered of whatever desperate noises was trying to come out.</p><p>He felt so deep inside of her and it was a shock to the system time every time he bottomed out, every push feeling better than the last against her sensitive walls.  </p><p>“Uhh” slips out when the force of being shaken by him causes her lips to part quicker than she could catch it. “God” she manages then bites the edge of her hand to keep the rest lodged in her chest and throat. </p><p> The fabric of his pants and zipper rubs against her with every movement, and it’s causing a burn and tenderness in her flesh that she finds herself seeking further and trying to meet him on his thrusts. </p><p>Booker doesn’t give her the leverage, one large palm holds her steady and the other slides underneath her tight shirt, knuckles grazing her erect nipples through the sports bra and making her jerk in his hand. Then he’s pinching her through the material and she’s whimpering and clenching around his wide girth. </p><p>“Fuck” Booker grunts behind her, hips stuttering in a response before catching his rhythm as he does it again. </p><p>Nile can’t help the desperate squirming of her body squeezing tight around his cock as she tries to get away from the painful pleasure of her sensitive nipples. </p><p>She feels the heat coiling low in her belly and her muscles tightening from his assault. She’s close to bursting at any moment and she wants to tell him to take her over but she doesn’t trust her voice and what would come out if she freed it. So she reaches behind her with the free hand, bunching a fist at the rough material of his pants to convey her message. </p><p>Booker stutters in his rhythm again, “fuck” he groans deep in his throat and slides his hand underneath the band of the sport bra, “you gonna come on my cock?” He says voice barely recognizable and the words shoot through her like lightening as she clenched around him again. </p><p>Booker curses again, working her small breast in the palm of his hand and rubbing her tender nipple between rough fingers. His other hand digging bruises into her hip as his pace becomes more frantic and his hips slam into her recklessly. </p><p>Nile comes before she could make sense of it. Her body pulling taut and releasing all at once with a loud shout that’s not at all impeded by her cupped hand. </p><p>Booker fucks her through it as she shatters around him until he chokes on air and his body seizes to release inside of her. </p><p>The feeling makes her toes curl in her boots until she starts to cramp and then notices the hand cramp as well from the death grip in his cargoes when she climaxed. </p><p>She lets her hand fall to the side, and Booker takes the cue to pull his own free from underneath her shirt though he makes no move to pull out of her.</p><p>He always gets tender and cuddly after coming and it always tempts her a little to stay in the warmth his broad chest and big arms offers. </p><p>“Book,” she says instead once she catches her breath to bring him back to the situation at hand. He makes a noise that could be an affirmative then he’s pulling his softened cock from inside of her.  </p><p>She’s grateful that he’s still holding on to her waist and is gentleman enough to pull her pants and panties back up before letting her slump against the wall completely and she forces her sluggish body around just in time to see him zipping up the complicated mess of buttons and belts that’s his pants. </p><p>“Thanks” Nile says when a moment passes between them in silence from taking in each other’s state. </p><p>“We should go” Booker answers, glancing away and taking a few steps to the left to pick up his weapon.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s” Nile agrees and then promptly sits on the dirty floor to make Andy wait some more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The awkward moment of explaining why her legs are jelly. </p><p>Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p><p>Also let me know if you spotted any typos, I posted this at 0433 so my brain wasn’t all functioning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>